Dear Sayuri
by Miho Ichimaru
Summary: This is Relena's diary she hold all off her secrets in it. This story will run as long as my story "Blue and Silver Skies"
1. Dear Sayuri! Entry 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

_This is a diary entry fic that is a part of my story Blue and Silver Skies. It's Relena's diary, and here is where you see all of her emotions. It will run as long as Blue and Silver Skies will and yeah….. This first entry is when she first enters the academy. Back then she is very close to Gin. But she is engaged with Sojiro Kusaka. Kusaka is a noble in my story. And I'm sorry if I changed a lot of the time stuff. Well here it is!_

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day in the academy. As usual father was showing me off around and bragging about his "adorable little genius". I'm really happy because I got to spend all day with Saka-kun. He was really happy too! We also made a new friend. His name is Toushiro Hitsugaya. He has white hair, blue eyes, and he's really short! But he's also really smart so I think I might also have a new rival! It feels really weird living in the dorms rather than back home. But at the same time it's nice cause I get to share a room with another girl. Her name is Rangiku Matsumoto. She's a friend of Gin's. I'm really glad he has friends other than me. But we had a drawing class today. It was really fun! I drew Saka-kun, Shiro-chan (that's what his friend Hinamori calls him), Ran-chan (that's what Gin calls her), Gin, and I sitting under a tree. Okay so after school Saka-kun took me to our secret place. We talked for a bit. Then guess what happened! He kissed me! You can believe I'm in a really good mood now! So after that he got really embarrassed. Then we left. I visited Yoruichi. She introduced me to her third seat. His name is Kisuke Urahara. He seems really laid back, but I can tell he is very serious. Then I went to visit Ginrei-sama and Koga-sama. They seemed happy, which is very suprising. They didn't tell me why. Then Izuru came to get me. He told me that Saka-kun wanted to see me. So I told Izuru to go play somewhere. I ran to our secret place and Kusaka was standing there. He told me that he loved me! Him! Love me! And. That's theI wasn't dreaming! Best day ever! So that was my day! You know just calling you "Diary" is a bit boring. How about I call you "Sayuri" that's the name of my dear cousin. She died recently. I told her all of my secrets. So since I keep my thoughts and secrets in you I'll call you Sayuri.

Love

Relena H. Shikuta

_A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review!_


	2. Dear Sayuri! Entry 2!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!_

_This entry was written on the day of Kusaka's execution. I cried watching Diamond Dust. If you have any ideas for my other stories. Or any requests… Please review!_

Dear Sayuri,

Why? Why did Saka-kun have to die? Central 46 said it was because both him and Toshiro had the same zanpakuto. But I don't understand that part. I saw his zanpakuto. His zanpakuto guard wasn't in the shape of a star like Hyōrinmaru. It was shaped like crown. I could even hear it's name. Shirahime, the White princess. That's what Aoi Hana, my zanpakuto said to me. It was almost like everyone could only see Hyōrinmaru. They made me watch everything. It was terrible. Those idiots in Central 46 are easily fooled. Obviously they were put into complete hypnosis. But who could have that kind of power? But they have broken a law. The law that nobles cannot be put to death. Nobody could stop them. A week ago the Counsel of Nobles had a meeting. I being next in line to be head was allowed into the meeting. They said they would stop them if that happened. Even my mother begged them to let him live. They never listened. Now he's dead. But there is hope. My father says that souls that are born into the Soul Society go the World of the Living. Then when they die there they are sent back to the Soul Society. But it still doesn't change a thing. Since Saka-kun is now dead mother has arranged for another man to marry me. His name is Taichiro Akizuna. He is the lieutenant of the Third Division. Mother says she'll introduce me to him next week. He has a reputation of being a nice guy. But it wont change the fact that I still love Kusaka. After Kusaka died I walked to the Academy. My clothes were covered in his blood. I stood there for an hour crying until Gin came. He held me and then he cried. He told me that he was worried about me. It's strange but when I talk to Gin I feel weird. Like I can't breathe. But at the same time it's… Nice. Well that's all I really needed to talk about. Good night Sayuri!

Love

Relena H. Shikuta

_A/N: Hope you liked it and I'm sorry if I confused anyone!_


End file.
